


No. 9

by staycoolstaykind



Series: Every Day Magic [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Johnny will do anything for Jaehyun, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Potions, Sex Pollen, Two dudes in love, even the smut is fluff, so much tooth rotting fluff, witch jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: “Fantastic,” Jaehyun says, smile dazzling. “Now, will you drink some of this?”“...what?”“Just a drop, so I can make sure it works,” Jaehyun says quickly. “I’d try it myself, but if anything went wrong you wouldn’t know what to do to help me, right? And besides, it’s just an aphrodisiac. You’ll get horny, we’ll fuck, I’ll order you a pizza for dinner. Doesn’t that sound fun?”





	No. 9

The flowers in Jaehyun’s hand are almost the same colour as his hair. They’re a sort of rosy-blush, small petals dripping from their stems and over his fingers, pretty and perfect and waiting to be plucked. Johnny watches with mild interest as Jaehyun starts to pick them off one by one to add to the bowl in front of him, occasionally stopping to count before starting up again. 

“Filling an order?” Johnny asks, lazily swiping his hair out of his face. He grins as Jaehyun gives a soft hum of assent, too wrapped up in counting flower petals to look up from what he’s doing. 

They’re being about as lazy as they can handle on a Saturday morning, wrapped up in personal projects at the kitchen table with no real interest in leaving the house. Outside the day is hazy and grey; weak mists of rain occasionally blow through, wind rattling the foundation of their old house, cold seeping up through the floorboards and into their bare toes. Jaehyun sits with his legs stretched out so he can rest them in Johnny’s lap, occasionally wiggling his toes until Johnny frees one hand from his laptop keyboard to rub his feet. 

It’s Johnny’s favourite sort of day.

He saves the article he’s been working on - a surprisingly interesting piece about drama at the local farmers market - and sets his Macbook aside, tickling his fingers along the arch of Jaehyun’s foot. “What is it?”

Jaehyun gasps, yanking his feet away. He instead opts to adjust so they’re crossed and tucked underneath him, shooting a glare. “Delicate, so quit it.” He tosses aside the now barren flower stems, picking up a dropper bottle and unscrewing the lid. “It’s a love potion for that old woman who lives down the road, I told her it’d be ready by next week but I need to make sure it works before I take it over.”

The oil he starts to drop into the bowl smells thick and sharp: basil, eucalyptus, something like that. Johnny never thought he’d be able to tell all of Jaehyun’s various plants and ingredients apart like this, but over time it’s become second nature. He’s starting to recognize things without much effort, pieces of Jaehyun’s life that have seamlessly intertwined with his own. Johnny leans forward, watching with interest. “Aren’t love potions...sort of unethical?”

“Oh! It’s not actually a _love potion_ love potion, it’s like...an aphrodisiac,” Jaehyun says with a smile. His eyes become impossibly fond and soft as he looks across the table at his boyfriend, a flash of those perfect dimples gracing Johnny with their presence. “You can’t fake love. It’s too powerful.”

Johnny shrinks down into his seat, and he can sort of feel the blush creeping into his face. “Gay. You’re gay. So it’s for sex then?”

“Yeah. Old people, and all that. Sometimes they need some help getting started,” Jaehyun says, shrugging one arm. “Her husband is adorable, they’re both so feisty. We should have them over for dinner some time.”

“Sounds good to me. I love wild little old ladies, and they love me.” 

They fall back once more into the comfort of their separate routines, Jaehyun going back to measuring and mixing ingredients, Johnny picking away at his article. Every now and then Johnny will look up, sneaking glances at Jaehyun as he works, admiring the look of determination on his face as he tries to perfect his concoction. On the rare occasion Jaehyun will look up and catch him staring, offering a small, knowing smile before returning to his task. By the time he’s finished Johnny is done with the rough edit of his work and the afternoon sun is trying desperately to peek from behind the storm clouds that darkened the morning sky. 

“It’s close, I can feel it,” Jaehyun says eagerly, practically giddy. Johnny doesn’t bother to ask how he knows; he cherishes his status as a completely boring, nonmagical dude. He’s happy to support his witchy little sweetheart, but trying to understand it all seems like an impossible task. It was bad enough trying to figure out how to change the battery in his truck, he’s not ready to tackle magic. 

Johnny once again closes his laptop, resting his arms on the table. “So what do you need to finish it?”

Jaehyun looks up, turning the full force of his smile on Johnny. It’s obvious that he wants something from the way he leans in, raising his eyebrows. His dimples are out, the strongest weapon in his arsenal. “I need you to tell me the story of how we met.”

Tilting his head, Johnny lifts an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Just bare with me,” Jaehyun insists, fluttering his eyelashes demurely. Johny is so fucking weak for that, and Jaehyun knows it. “Tell me how it happened.”

It is a weird request only because Johnny knows full well that Jaehyun remembers how they met. They joke about it all the time. Still, those dimples. He just can’t say no to them. “Oooookay,” he begins warily. “We met at the library. I was looking for a book to bring with me on that cruise I was going on with Mark and Yuta, and I saw you in the nonfiction section as you made your way past.”

“And what did you think when you saw me?” Jaehyun asks, a flush of pink colouring his cheeks. It almost matches his hair. 

Johnny snorts, though he’s pretty sure he’s blushing as well. “I thought you were the most attractive human being I’d ever seen in my life. You were in a black turtleneck and black jeans, looking like you were on your way to do an open mic poetry reading, and I knew I had to be yours. You looked over and smiled at me and I almost died of a heart attack. Two seconds of eye contact while you walked past and I was trying to figure out the best way to track down your parents so I could ask for permission to marry you. I immediately wanted to do the stupidest, most attention seeking shit just so you would notice me standing there.”

Jaehyun laughs softly, reaching across the table. Like magnets Johnny’s own hands find their way to his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing affectionately. “So what did you do?”

“I followed you like a lost dog,” Johnny grins, rolling his eyes at his own eagerness to talk to the pretty boy in all black. “I was naturally very interested in every single aisle you were in. Like, you could have been looking up women’s reproductive health and I would have suddenly been extremely invested in gynaecology,” he snorts. “I just followed you around for twenty minutes trying to think of something to say to you like a complete nerd.”

“And then I couldn’t reach the book I wanted,” Jaehyun prompts. His eyes are sparkling, and while Johnny doesn’t understand the point of this exercise it’s worth it to see the look on his face. He loves to relive this shit, he doesn’t care how sappy it makes him. 

“You couldn’t reach the book. So I tried to slide on in to your life and offered to get it, but I couldn’t reach either. I tried to jump for it, missed the book you wanted, knocked a different one straight into my face, and broke my nose.” Johnny laughs at his own complete lack of chill. “There was blood...literally everywhere. It was like a faucet.”

Lifting Johnny’s hand, Jaehyun sweetly kisses his knuckles. “So I…”

“So you stayed with me the whole time while the paramedics looked me over, and drove me to the hospital after,” Johnny says, a little moon-eyed himself now. “And after they reset the bridge of my nose you kissed me for sitting still and not complaining while they did it. We didn’t want to part ways after so we went to your apartment and watched The Office until three in the morning, and when we woke up together the next morning you told me you loved me.”

“Sometimes you just know.” Jaehyun is grinning wide, teeth set into his lower lip as he looks away. Without another word he picks up a pin set beside the bowl full of ingredients, jabbing it into his thumb. 

“Okay this is weird foreplay,” Johnny says, eyes wide. “What the hell?”

Jaehyun doesn’t seem bothered by his concern, carefully using the thumb and forefinger on the other hand to encourage a drop of blood from the pinprick. Johnny watches as it wells to the surface, thick and red, before dropping into the bowl. “Drop of blood from a happy heart,” he explains. “I like thinking about that day. And I like the way you tell the store.”

“At least you didn’t spit in this one,” Johnny mutters to himself as Jaehyun gives the mix a final stir. 

Using a tea strainer Jaehyun pours the mixture into a little glass bottle, shutting it tight with a cork before setting all the leftover solids aside. With a sigh he examines the soft pink liquid, tilting the bottle back and forth to check for...viscosity or some shit, Johnny doesn’t know. Seemingly satisfied he sets it aside, reaching forward to take Johnny’s hand. 

“I love you,” he says with a dreamy little smile, and there are those dimples again. “You know that, right? I love you so much, you’re my very favourite.”

And Johnny’s blushing again, ducking his head down and resisting the urge to look away. Sometimes he wonders if this itself is magic, the way this beautiful boy can make him feel so warm and comfortable and alive. It’s either that or luck, because there’s no way Johnny Seo has scraped up enough good karma to deserve Jung Jaehyun. “I love you too, baby. Like crazy.”

“Fantastic,” Jaehyun says, smile dazzling. “Now will you drink some of this?”

“... _what_?”

“Just a drop, so I can make sure it works,” Jaehyun says quickly. “I’d try it myself, but if anything went wrong you wouldn’t know what to do to help me, right? And besides, it’s just an aphrodisiac. You’ll get horny, we’ll fuck, I’ll order you a pizza for dinner. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Johnny feels insane. This is insane. Why did he shack up with a witch? He takes back everything nice thing he’s ever said or thought about the nutcase holding his hands. “Can’t we fuck and order pizza without me drinking your blood? What if you messed it up and it’s...I don’t know, inadvertent poison or something?”

“Inadvertent poison,” Jaehyun snorts. “Babe. It’s water, flower petals, basil and my intention. You’re not going to die. And there’s barely any blood in there.”

While his knee jerk reaction is an emphatic no, Johnny really, really hates denying his boyfriend anything. He broke his nose trying to impress him for God’s sake, and nothing’s changed in the six years that have passed since. He sighs and shakes his head, eying the bottle placed carefully between them. 

“If I drink this you have to do that thing I like for my birthday,” he says firmly. 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “I do that thing you like twice a week without you even asking.”

“Yeah well I’m just reserving a specific date, okay? Pass it over.” 

Clearly delighted, Jaehyun removes the stopper from the bottle and slides it across. “Just a small sip, okay? You definitely don’t need a lot, not even a mouthful. I’ll probably give it to her in a dropper bottle for better portion control.”

“Weird. This is so weird,” Johnny mutters, sniffing the mouth of the bottle. He doesn’t know what he expects, but it doesn’t smell bad. Sort of floral, sort of herbal, a bit like that rose soda they’d tried when they’d visited Rome for their anniversary. With a sigh he closes his eyes and takes a sip. 

It tastes...good, actually. Pretty consistent with the smell, but sweet and fizzy against his tongue. Other than that there’s no real effect. It goes down like anything else would, and there’s no immediate warmth or prickle or mind-numbing desire to get his dick in the nearest warm body. He opens his eyes, humming. “Okay. Now what?”

Jaehyun gets up, stopping to kiss Johnny’s cheek on his way to clean up. “Now we wait.”

-

They wait.

For the first two hours they’re almost anxious, Johnny sitting on the edge of his seat waiting for something to happen as Jaehyun watches him like a hawk. Slowly though they start to relax, the potion slipping entirely from their minds as they settle into their routine for the night. Jaehyun does in fact order pizza, which they eat on the front porch as they talk about their week and stare absently up at the moon. It’s still damp outside from the earlier rain, but Johnny doesn’t really mind the way the wet seeps into his jeans from his seat on the stairs, not when everything else is so perfect.

Johnny has always loved their home; it’s old and falling apart, sure, but it’s got all the heart he needs to feel like it’s really theirs. The covered porch wraps around the front and sides of the house and is the perfect place for two rocking chairs set next to each other, although tonight they choose to sit on the steps that lead down to the lawn. To the left he can see Jaehyun’s garden, lush and overflowing with different plants he’s cultivated for his various spells and enchantments. To the right there’s a big old oak tree, complete with an old swing hanging from one of its sturdier branches. A heavy circle of woods surrounds them, giving them peace and privacy, and despite being a city boy at heart Johnny loves this little oasis they’ve created. It’s a five minute walk to the next house on either side and a ten minute drive into town. This is their own little world, a place where only the two of them exist. 

Jaehyun sets his plate aside, leaning down to rest his head on Johnny’s shoulder. “I’ve never heard of a farmer’s market being so dramatic,” he laughs as Johnny finishes telling him about his article. “This is why I just go to Sobey’s.”

“Man, the farmers don’t have a bad point. I get why they’re so mad. But it’s turned into this weird social media circus and I never thought I’d be this invested.” Johnny shakes his head, taking a drag of the joint held between his fingers. He offers it to Jaehyun, who shakes his head before kissing Johnny’s shoulder. “I thought this article was going to suck, but now I’m pretty sure it’s going to make me famous. This shit needs to be turned into a movie.”

“Hollywood won’t know what hit it,” Jaehyun laughs. Once Johnny is done smoking he stands, grabbing the pizza box and their empty paper plates. “I think I’m going to get ready for bed. This stupid rain makes me want to get under the blankets and cuddle.”

“I’m always in for cuddling,” Johnny agrees, following him in. He’d follow Jaehyun anywhere, really.

-

Johnny wakes up with a jolt somewhere near midnight. In the vague darkness of their bedroom he can’t make out much, though he can feel the warmth of Jaehyun’s body against him, can hear each soft breath in the silence. At first he can’t tell what’s woken him up. All he knows is that he’s sweating, skin so damp that it’s begun to seep into the sheet below. But as his consciousness returns so does his awareness of his body, a slow realization dawning on him that he is _burning_. He feels like he’s on fire. His skin prickles with every shift or drawn breath, heat oppressive against him as it crowds in from all sides. It’s so bad that he immediately strips off his shirt, chucking it across the room in the direction of their laundry hamper. 

It doesn’t make sense. It’s late autumn, they’d been in hoodies and thick socks all day, had gone to bed under two blankets and tangled together. Why is he so fucking hot?

He looks to Jaehyun to see if he’s perhaps in the same state, but his boyfriend looks utterly peaceful in his sleep. His lips are parted softly, pink locks falling into his face, so fucking beautiful and serene in the slices of moonlight that scatter across their bed. He looks like an angel, like Johnny’s wildest fantasy, only he’s real and so close and ready to be-

Oh. 

Oh. 

Johnny is so fucking hard. 

With mounting urgency he shakes Jaehyun, gripping his shoulder. “Jae. Baby. You gotta wake up.” Jaehyun moans softly in protest, the sound going straight to Johnny’s dick. It takes calling his name a few more times to finally rouse him, half lidded eyes filled with confusion as he looks up at Johnny. 

“Mm? What’s wrong?” he asks, words slurred from sleep. “Is that raccoon trying to open the window again?”

Johnny leans down, immediately trailing kisses along the sharp line of Jaehyun’s jaw. His face is so perfect. How could someone so pretty exist? He tries to gather his thoughts together, though he doesn’t move his mouth from Jaehyun’s skin.

“I think your potion worked,” he says breathlessly. “We gotta fuck. Now.”

That has Jaehyun awake immediately, sitting up and reaching over to click on his bedside lamp so he can look Johnny over with careful eyes. “What do you mean?” he asks, ignoring Johnny’s whine of protest in favour of pressing a palm to his forehead. “God, you’re so warm. What are you feeling right now?”

“Hard. I feel like my dick is super hard and I’d like to have it inside of you,” Johnny mutters, trying to squirm around Jaehyun’s hand to kiss him. “Jae come on. We can discuss my delicate physical state later, I fucking need you.”

“It’s not supposed to be this aggressive, it’s supposed to be a mild aphrodisiac. Good thing we tried it before I gave it to a seventy-three year old,” Jaehyun says breathlessly, yanking his nightstand open and fishing around inside. He grabs lube, chucking it onto the bed and snapping the drawer shut. “Okay. Here, lay on your back, let me get you started.”

Johnny nods eagerly, shimmying out of his pajama pants and kicking them off before doing as told. He’s never felt like this before. While they fuck plenty - they have a healthy sex life, thank you so much - it feels dire now. Like if he doesn’t get his hands on Jaehyun soon he’s going to go up in flames, or like his heart may beat out of his chest. He watches with heavy lidded eyes as Jaehyun strips, fingers itching and eager to touch, and it takes everything within him to shove his hands under the pillow behind his head and behave. 

“I don’t think I’m going to last long, and I’m like...I need to fuck you, Jae,” he warns, breath catching in his chest as Jaehyun settles down to lay between his thighs. He still looks gentle and sleepy, hair mussed and eyes heavy lidded, and it makes Johnny shiver right down to his toes. 

“I know babe,” Jaehyun croons softly, taking Johnny’s cock in hand and stroking slowly. “I just need a minute to wake up.” His lips tilt into a coy grin as he looks up, raising an eyebrow. “Besides, I can make you come twice on a normal day, so I’m sure that won’t be hard with...magical intervention.”

Johnny wants to roast him for the term “magical intervention,” he really does. But before he can Jaehyun is leaning in, pressing a lush kiss to the tip of his dick, breath light and warm against such sensitive skin. It’s obscene. No one should look that good with a dick in his mouth but somehow Jaehyun looks even sweeter, even more lovely as he drags his tongue along the slit to collect the precome beading there. He hums happily at the taste, repeating the action. “You taste normal, so that’s a good sign,” he says, voice husky and low. 

“Well thank God,” Johnny chokes, thighs tensing as he resists the urge to thrust into his mouth. “It would have been weird if I tasted like Mountain Dew or something.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, though thankfully he doesn’t stop. Instead he wraps his lips around the head, sucking gently as his hand works the length of Johnny’s shaft. It’s incredible, no one sucks dick like Jaehyun. He’s barely gotten started and Johnny’s head is already spinning, his hands itching to grab and take and fuck Jaehyun until he’s cross eyes and drooling for it. Which, yes, it could be whatever he drank earlier that’s making him so impatient, but maybe Jaehyun is _just that good_. 

“Jaehyun, sweetheart, baby, your mouth is incredible,” he groans, teeth grit together as he gently rocks himself into Jaehyun’s mouth. “I am so embarrassingly close right now.” 

Jaehyun pulls off, lips making a wet pop. “Tonight and only tonight will I not judge you for coming too fast.”

“You’re a saint,” Johnny pants, chest heaving. “Jung Jaehyun, Patron Saint of Being Really Nice To Your Boyfriend.” Normally they can go for ages, pulling pleasure out of each other in a give-and-take until they’re both exhausted and dehydrated and collapsing into each other like dying stars. That patience for pleasure is nowhere to be found tonight. Johnny needs to come, and he needs it bad. He groans as Jaehyun takes him all the way down to the base, tongue rubbing lazily along the underside of his length, bobbing up and down with long pulls and hollowed cheeks.

It’s when Jaehyun presses a finger to his perineum and massages gently that Johnny loses it, back arching as he spills into Jaehyun’s waiting mouth. Jaehyun moans and swallows, making sure he doesn’t miss a drop as he pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Better?” he purrs, eyes heavy lidded as he makes a big show of licking his lips.

Johnny tries to take stock of his current situation, but it’s hard in the post-orgasmic haze he’s floating in. “Um...kinda? Still feels like I’m going to die if I don’t fuck you.”

At that Jaehyun pauses, eyebrows drawing together as he studies Johnny’s face. “Is that...are you seriously feeling that right now, or are you being dramatic?” he asks, sliding his palms down Johnny’s chest to rest a hand over his heartbeat. “Cause I can go downstairs and-”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Johnny growls, and suddenly he’s got Jaehyun on his back, looming over him. The idea of him being any further away then where he is right now is almost physically painful. “I am like, ninety percent sure I’m not in any danger, I don’t need anything but you.”

Jaehyun still looks vaguely unsure. “Johnny-”

Johnny leans down, sealing their mouths together in a deep, wet kiss. He settles his weight on Jaehyun, relishing the heat between their bodies as he slowly rolls their hips together, already half hard despite just having gotten off. “I’m fine,” he swears when he pulls away, chest heaving. “I promise. If something were really wrong you’d know, right? You’d feel it. You know me.” Shimmying down, he keeps his eyes locked on Jaehyun’s as he starts to kiss along the sculpted plains of his chest, occasionally dragging his tongue along smooth, pale skin. “You know me, Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun sighs softly, and muscle by muscle Johnny can feel him relaxing his body into the mattress below. “I’m so weak for you,” he murmurs, sliding his fingers into Johnny’s hair and pulling gently, guiding him where he wants him. He directs Johnny’s mouth to his nipple, where Johnny latches on and starts sucking gently. “A-ah, yeah…”

Johnny will never get tired of how sensitive Jaehyun is, how hard he gets for Johnny’s lips and tongue and teeth dragging and scraping across his chest. He runs his tongue over the dusky pink flesh with long, flat swipes of his tongue, every now and then tugging gently with his teeth and grinning as Jaehyun whines. He moves to the other side, hand trailing down to take Jaehyun’s length in his hand, stroking slowly.

“Here’s what I’m going to do,” he murmurs, trailing his lips down over Jaehyun’s ribcage, mouth tickling across his hips and over to his abs. “I’m going to finger you open, and then I’m going to fuck you until you don’t remember your own name.” His mouth curves into a dangerous grin as he looks up, smirking. “Sound good?”

“Oh my God, Johnny,” Jaehyun, chokes, eyes bright in the dim light of the lamp. “Fuck, yeah, do it. I want everything.”

“I’ll give you everything, baby,” Johnny swears, feeling around the bed blindly until he finds the lube. He gets his fingers nice and slick before hiking Jaehyun’s knee up to his chest, taking a moment to admire the view. “So pretty,” he sighs, running slick fingers over his entrance, light and teasing. “How are you so fucking pretty everywhere?”

“Magic,” Jaehyun teases, though his breath hitches as Johnny works two fingers in with steady, even pressure. “Fuck, your fingers are so long…”

“All the better to fuck you with,” Johnny mutters, suddenly hyper focused on where his fingers disappear into Jaehyun. He pulls them out slowly before thrusting back in, twisting and scissoring and trying desperately to take his time. It’s not easy. His dick is once more hard and aching where it curves up to his stomach, flushed at the tip and leaking precome. It’s taking a lot to ignore it in favour of making sure Jaehyun is enjoying himself, too. 

“Is that good?” he asks almost frantically as he adds a third finger, curling them and stroking deep. He knows Jaehyun’s body like his own by now, knows just how to hook his fingers to get his prostate, knows the sweet little sounds that will reward him once he does. Sure enough Jaehyun moans and rolls his lips, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. “Fuck baby, you look so beautiful like this. Is it good?”

Rolling his hips in time with the thrusts of Johnny’s fingers, Jaehyun nods as he squirms and arches. “It’s good, it’s so good,” he pants, mouth red and swollen from being kissed and bitten. “I love it, I fucking love you, I want your cock…”

Johnny doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube, pumping some into his palm and stroking his length with shaking hands. He can’t take his eyes off of Jaehyun. Can’t look away from his parted lips and the blush colouring his cheeks, the way he slides a hand over his chest and down to tease his own length as he waits. “God, Jae,” he sighs dreamily as he kneels between Jaehyun’s thighs, grabbing a pillow to shove under his ass. “Fucking lovely.”

“You’re going to give me an ego,” Jaehyun says, blushing. He pulls Johnny down until they’re flush together, putting all of his morning yoga to good use as he hooks his ankles over Johnny’s shoulders. “Like this?” he begs. “I want you close.”

“Yeah, this is perfect,” Johnny breathes. He leans down to kiss Jaehyun as he lines himself up, pushing in the slightest bit before pulling back. He works himself into Jaehyun like that, rocking back and forth, giving him a little more each time until he’s finally bottomed out. His lips smear sloppy kisses down Jaehyun’s neck, nipping at his collar bones, leaving occasional marks as he waits for him to adjust.

It takes a moment, but soon Jaehyun is sighing and kissing back, writhing under him. “O-okay I’m good, go,” he breathes, eyes fluttering shut.

Johnny doesn’t need to be told twice. He draws back halfway before slamming back in, smiling wolfishly as Jaehyun’s eyes snap open and his lips part on a gasp. This is what he’s needed, what he woke up craving. Those wide eyes and sweet sounds, the feel of Jaehyun tight around him as he immediately sets a rough pace. He repeats the action, holding Jaehyun firmly by his hips as he sets a quick pace.

“Still good?” he chokes, ignoring the bead of sweat that drips from his temple and down his jaw. “Fuck you’re so tight, you feel so good on my cock baby...”

Jaehyun bites his lip hard, reaching down to dig his nails into Johnny’s thighs. Every thrust shoves him further up the bed, hair bouncing and flopping in his eyes, dick bobbing against his stomach. His heels drum against Johnny’s back in time to the rhythm of their bodies. “Fuck, you’re so big. I’ll never get over how big you are,” he whines, as if Johnny’s own ego needs any help. Their relationship is ninety-five percent complimenting each other, something Ten points out pretty much any time they’re all out in public together. Whatever, he likes telling Jaehyun everything he loves about him, especially when he’s balls deep and Jaehyun is panting and moaning in the prettiest ways.

He manages to slow himself down, to once more focus on Jaehyun’s pleasure instead of his own, though it’s hard to ignore that nagging voice telling him to take and take and take until he’s had his fill. Pressing in deep, he grinds against Jaehyun’s (fantastic) ass and leans down for a kiss. “You’re so good to me,” he breathes against Jaehyun’s lips, bumping their noses together affectionately. “Letting me wake you up in the middle of the night for sex and not murdering me…”

Jaehyun manages a smile, eyes fluttering shut. He looks like an angel and Johnny will never understand how he got so lucky. “If it weren’t for the fact that I’m the reason you’re like this, I probably _would_ kill you,” he pants. “Now. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Johnny doesn’t need to be told twice. He grabs Jaehyun’s thighs and spreads his legs apart, keeping him held open as he starts to grind in with short, sharp thrusts that rub directly over Jaehyun’s prostate. The loud cry that earns him is music to his ears. He immediately wants more - more moans, more whines, more of his beautiful begging. More of the sounds Jaehyun makes when he’s got Johnny between his legs. 

It takes him a moment but he finds the lube again, slicking his palm before taking Jaehyun’s length in hand. It’s easy to find the pace Jaehyun likes, it’s second nature to Johnny by now; quick on the downstroke, slow on the upstroke, twist your wrist at the tip and squeeze gently. In no time Jaehyun’s sweet little noises of pleasure are falling from his lips with abandon, loud and desperate and filling the small sanctuary of their bedroom. 

“Are you close?” Johnny grunts, leaning in to nip at Jaehyun’s earlobe, words growled right against his ear. “Need you to come first, come on sweetheart. Show me how good I make you feel.”

Jaehyun can only nod frantically, head thrown back to expose his throat. Johnny takes that as an invitation to mark his flawless skin, leaving a mottled trail of bruises that he’ll wear like a necklace for the next few days. It’s not ownership - Johnny hates the idea of ownership - but it still thrills him to see his marks left behind.

It doesn’t take long at all; a few more hard thrusts and Jaehyun gasps, eyes shut tight as he spills onto Johnny’s hand and his own stomach. Johnny cries out as Jaehyun tightens around him, driving forward frantically until his own climax hits him like a blow to the head. He hunches over, moaning Jaehyun’s name into his skin as he spills inside. 

“J-Johnny,” Jaehyun gasps as he pulls out, reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss. “Johnny, John, baby…”

Johnny grunts as he falls onto the bed beside Jaehyun, completely unbothered by the wet spots on the sheet as he tries to catch his breath. His heart is hammering in his chest and his skin is flushed a violent red, but he no longer feels that burning need that woke him up from a dreamless sleep. He feels...satiated. Satisfied at a molecular level.

It takes Jaehyun a few minutes to gather himself, looking thoroughly fucked out as he gasps for breath beside Johnny. When he finally has himself put back together into something vaguely human-shaped he slides closer, tangling their legs together and resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder.

“So...I’m thinking that was too strong of a dose,” he finally says, though he’s still breathless. “We should try again tomorrow, half the amount of verbena and maybe some honey to temper the affects, draw them out a bit...I’ll put a drop into some tea for you to drink instead of taking a straight shot, should dull the effects a bit.” He looks up to meet Johnny’s face, his own the picture of innocence. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Johnny grabs his pillow, shoving it over his own head. As Jaehyun laughs and calls his name he debates smothering himself, figuring it’ll be an easier death than whatever he’s going to meet at the hands of Jung Jaehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft garden witch Jaehyun is the new love of my life. Title comes from Love Potion No. 9, which will always be the best song to shimmy to (especially the version by The Coasters).
> 
> I made a new twitter and I need pals, [come friend me](http://twitter.com/alleywhomst)!


End file.
